


Dean's Fling

by SibylVaneWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SibylVaneWrites/pseuds/SibylVaneWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean has a fling with the cute sheriff boy. Non-Destiel slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Fling

The boy was barely a man, despite his uniform as a small town deputy. Dean didn't know much about him, didn't really care. It wasn't that he was insensitive; it's just that he knew well enough to leave everything personal out of it. The hunter didn't need to hear about the young man's struggles with his sexual identity, he just wanted to be the one to guide him to see the fun in it.

His youth was contagious, something Dean had lived once. Recapturing the magic of a one night stand and leaving the complications of a fling behind with the open road. There was nothing sinister about it; the boy understood what was involved. The tussled blonde hair and sweet smile made for a welcome invitation. Maybe if Dean had been more sober it wouldn't have happened, but he decided to embrace the carelessness of the situation.

The young man was nervous at first, but in an endearing way. Loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top bottom on his shirt collar accentuated the bulge of his Adam's apple. He kept going, however, shucking his belt and opening his fly. Dean watched hungrily from the bed in the boy's small bachelor; his own suit still on.

The white baggy boxer shorts with a pair of skinny white legs poking out put a grin on the hunter's face, though he was still acting the Agent. The boy stood taller despite his lack of clothing, as if to present himself. Dean had never really had an awkward phase or any reason to be anything but confident in his appearance so he was pleased to see he and the deputy had something in common.

He moved across the room to close the gap between them; buzzing with excitement. There was no need to feel tension, and both men relaxed as soon as they were within arm's length. From there it was a frenzy of hands and lips, moans and caresses, hair pulling and gentle tugs. They both panted through grinning teeth, kissing wide smiles and soft tumbles. It was as if they had danced this way before.

Dean was helped from his clothes in a hurry, neither one caring for the rumpled suit at their feet as they bypassed the bed for the couch. The bed, as they seemed to agree, was too personal. Tossing pillows aside, the boy lead the hunter by the lips to bring his body crashing down on top of his own. Dean's hand snaked between them as a giggle escaped the younger man. The false agent chuckled in response while his hand worked to bring the deputy from a laugh to a moan. When he elicited the response he wanted a moment later, he moved to suck the young man's lobe between his teeth. With a shudder of pleasure running through him, the boy couldn't help but press the G-Man into him by grabbing an ass cheek and grinding upwards.

Dean was pleased to see the aggression. Turning the boy over and kneeling before him, the hunter pressed his face into the young man's ass. His tongue flicked over the tight opening as the boy gasped and squirmed with surprise.

"Never?" Dean asked.

Biting his smiling lip and shaking his head the boy closed his eyes briefly, taking in the sensation as the hunter teased again.

"Aaahhh." The deputy breathed with a shiver of delight.

"Do you have something?" The boy asked, turning his head to see the man behind him.

Dean waved the little gold packet with a smile and a wink.

Guiding himself, slowly and gently; the deputy's legs up over his shoulders, back resting on the couch Dean was kneeling in front of; the hunter sighed as he felt the warmth of another body surround him. Opening his eyes and glancing down for approval he caught the fresh faced man wincing. He tried to pull back, but the boy caught his wrist and smiled in answer.

Moving in and out, feeling the weightlessness of pleasure take him, Dean stared down to see that joy reflected in a busy hand and an arching back.

"Yes," the boy whispered to an unspoken question as Dean rocked faster, his body caught up in the moment.

As they bucked and moaned, with profanities dripping from their smiling mouths, spilling at last, one after the other, laughing as they tried to catch their breath.

"I was right, you are awesome." Dean said as he tossed the boy a towel.

Brightening to a new level of shine the deputy cleaned himself up and shook out the suit they had hastily tossed aside. Handing the jacket over, he replied.

"Thanks, I'm gonna have to try that trick of yours myself sometime."

"I have taught you well, young Grasshopper."

The boy just grinned with contented confusion as the FBI agent walked out of his life and into the Impala.


End file.
